


she leaves with a smile

by thoughtsthatfester



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to episode one: emma goes to alex for some "stress relief" before dealing with the annie situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	she leaves with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so this is my tag to episode one. it's how i think things would go if emma and alex were in a friends with benefits situation. enjoy!

“Knightley, I need you,” she says as she enters his office and shuts the door. 

“I’m busy Emma. And anyway, aren’t you supposed to be on the phone with Annie?” He doesn’t look up from his paperwork. 

“I’ll call her back later. Alex, I said I need you.” He looks up to see that she has locked the door behind her. She was starting to shed her pink blazer. She was now working on the buttons of her blouse. “I need you.”

“Emma,” he shoots her a look, “I’m very busy.”

“Please,” she begs,” just a quickie?” She looks at him through her thick lashes and he cannot refuse her anything.

“Fine,” he stares intently at her chest. Her shirt was nearly off by now and he can see the red lace of her bra. “But, when we’re done, I’m giving you the applications for your new personal assistant and you’re going to read them and choose someone.”

“Okay,” she smiles and throws her shirt to the ground.

He approaches her and she pulls his shirt out of his pants. It’s a practiced act and she does it effortlessly. He pushes her back against the couch and works on getting her jeans off. Her nude pumps are lying somewhere near his door. He works the skinny jeans off her hips. Though they look great on her, he hates what a pain they are to take off. He smiles when he sees the matching red lace panties underneath. Emma always matches.

They’ve been doing this for a long time. He took her to lunch at the end of her senior year of college and she calmly explained over salads that a friends with benefits situation would suit them perfectly. She was stressed about finals and that day, he helped her relax. Ever since, they would seek each other out when they needed stress relief or a workout or were plain horny. They weren’t in relationships. They were single, and attractive, and the very best of friends. They were considerate of each other’s needs and had great sexual chemistry. It was the perfect situation (and totally Emma approved).

They were always too busy to look for anything else. He was lost in his work and no one else caught Emma’s eye. She had no need for a boyfriend. She had an attractive best friend always willing to take care of her needs. 

He kisses her hard on the lips because she looks like she needs it. There is something off about her; she’s slightly flustered, but he ignores it and does his duty. They rarely kiss. He usually goes straight for her neck and her cleavage, his hands gripping her ass. Her hands find his belt and pull it off quickly. His pants go next and then his boxers. Emma works fast.  
He lays her on her back and slides off her lace panties. He sees a dark patch on them and he knows she’s wet and ready for him. She’s usually worked up when she comes to see him and he never has to do much. Seeing her riled up always gets him ready to go. She leans off the couch, her hair covering her face and picks a condom packet out of her jean pocket. She hands it to him and he rolls in on. 

He slides into her and they fall into their easy rhythm. Within minutes they both find their release. He slides out of her and gets off of her, sitting up on the leather couch. She sits up too to catch her breath. Her bra-clad chest is heaving and her cheeks are flushed. 

She allows herself a minute to cool down before finding her panties and putting them back on. She slides her jeans over her hips and she blurts it out. “Annie wants to call off her wedding.” She doesn’t linger (Emma doesn’t linger, especially in post-coital haze) and finds her blouse.

“What?” he asks. He’s put his boxers back on but he’s still seated on the couch. 

“She’s having a minor freak out. She’s scared. It’s just cold feet. Don’t worry. This wedding is going to happen.”

“I have no doubt you’ll do everything in your power to make it happen.”

“Thank you,” she smiles as she finishes buttoning her blouse.

“That wasn’t meant as a compliment,” he smirks.

“Whatever,” she says putting on her jacket. “Do you have the applications for me to read?”

“Yeah,” he gets up and walks over to his desk and picks up a file folder. “Here they are. I flagged my top three choices. Let me know what you think.”

“Thanks,” she says taking them from him. On the way out, she checks herself out in the mirror she left on his side table ages out. Her lipsticks needs to be reapplied but other than that, no one would be able to tell she had just been fucking her business partner and best friend on his office couch. She reapplies her lipstick and is on her way out. The quickie has done its job. She’s less stressed and ready to deal with the Annie situation. She leaves his office with a smile.


End file.
